1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a long-film motor drive device which contains in a motor drive body a magazine containing a film light-tightly therein and effects film take-up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for moving a take-up shaft upwardly and downwardly to effect the engagement and disengagement thereof with the shaft of a film take-up spool which is a driven member have heretofore been grouped into the type in which the upward and downward movement of the take-up shaft is automatically effected and the type in which the upward and downward movement of the take-up shaft is manually effected. The former is reliable because the engagement and disengagement between the take-up shaft and the spool shaft is also automatically effected by the rotation of a drive member while, on the other hand, it has disadvantages that the mechanism is complicated and that when the engagement between the take-up shaft and the spool shaft is effected, some time is required from after the drive member has started its operation until the engagement is accomplished. The latter has no such disadvantages. The present invention relates to the device of the type in which the take-up shaft is manually moved up and down. Heretofore, the device in which the take-up shaft is manually moved up and down has been provided a click stop mechanism for enabling it to be confirmed that the take-up shaft has come to its regular position when the claw of the spool shaft in the magazine has completely engaged the coupling at one end of the take-up shaft and for preventing the take-up shaft from inadvertently moving down. However, in a long film motor drive device, film take-up is effected by moving the take-up shaft downwardly to take out the magazine, containing a magazine loaded with a new film into the motor drive device, moving the take-up shaft upwardly to thereby bring the coupling into engagement with the claw of the spool shaft, and rotating the spool by the rotation of the drive member. Therefore, if the motor drive device is operated without moving the take-up shaft to its upper regular position (in other words, a position in which the take-up shaft is held at its regular contained position by the click stop mechanism), the shaft will be lowered by repeated vibration or the like and the engagement between the claw and the coupling will be broken, so that the shaft connected to the drive side will rotate but the spool will not rotate and the film will not be taken up and thus, the film will slacken in the intermediate portion thereof and at last, the film will cause jamming, thereby making film take-up and photography impossible.